Diary -True love (Abhirika one shot )
by mystical doll
Summary: It's a kind of a fairytale story well not about princess and prince really but if you want to know read it and share your views with me ..


_True love is something that one dosen't found at ease it's said that their are few lucky ones who founds their true love . Love isn't always a fairy tale but sometimes it may be .._

**TRUE LOVE ...**

_beach side _

_It was valentines day the day to celebrate love a girl was waiting for someone while looking at waves that were up and down constantly every where she could only see the couples she took a gift box and looks it with a smile on her face ..suddenly she could see a man like figure searching for something_

_She called him " Jai ...jai ..jai "she hide the gift box in her bag .._

_They both hug eachother _

_Girl : jai happy valentines day .._

_Jai Tarika we need to talk _

_Tarika : kya hua bolo _

_Jai : Tarika hum dono pichle 6 saal se saath hai and it is not working yaar i mean humare dreams ka kya mujhe ek sucessful musician banna tha aur uske liye mai ready hoon abhi mujhe ek bohot bada offer aya hai aur tumhara kya tum tho ek sucessful model banna chati thi na but you still an asistant stylist ..see we need to break up aur yeh he hum dono ke liye aacha hoga .._

_Tarika :what ? No jai listern _

_But he walked off from their he didn't even turned back to see her Tarika was just freezed a tear of drop escaped from her eyes she saw him going she was totally heart broken no matter whatever the situation is truth is that she loved him a lot .._

_Tarika was very was very disturbed she decided to leave the city and the next day only she moved to another one _

_New apartment _

_She move inside looks every corner and went straight to her new room she kept bag on the bed and stand infront of the mirror _

_Tarika :(self talk): Kya kami thi mujhme jai ne itni assani se 6 saal ka relation todne mai 6 min bhi nahi lagaye ab bass bohot ho gaya tarika tu uske baare mai soch kar bilkul bhi nahi royegi _

_She lightly turned the other side her eyes fell upon something that is droped behind the bed she moved and bent and pick that up she saw a diary she opened it and on the front page a photograph was present their she understood that it's a personal diary of the same person who is in the photo she thought not to read it and kept it on the bed .._

_In night _

_After having dinner she came back yo her room and lay on the bed she turned one side and saw the same diary again and stare it for somemore time and thinks .._

_Yaar koi apni he personal diary aise kaise chod sakta hai kya hoga is diary kya mai padhu nahi it's not right mai aise he kisi ki personal diary nahi padh sakti lekin agar padh li tho bhi kisi ko pata nahi chalega aur vaise bhi mai bore ho rahi hoon padh he leti hoon ..._

_She again opened it and saw the same photograph she took it out and turned the next page in bold letters it was written " ABHIJEET " she shift her gaze to the next entry.._

_1 DEC 2012.._

_Life ka ek phase khatam dusra chalo simple bhasha mai bolu tho aaj he mai tumhe lekar aaya hoon apni aage ki life batane ke liye but usse pehle let me introduce my self .._

_Hi ,_

_Dear diary _

_I know kuch zyda he formal ho gaya khair chodo ab tum bhi mere dost ho well mera naam "Abhijeet" hai vaise tho mai ek buisnessman hoon lekin saath he ek speaker bhi hoon ab yeh mat samajhna ki mai din bhar baate he karta rehta hoon mai ek motivational speaker hoon aur bhi kuch batana chahta tha lekin kuch kaam aa gaya hai baad mai milte hai _

_Bye _

_Abhi_

_Tarika smiled and thinks "buisnessman aur upar se speaker bhi kya baat hai ab tho aage padhna he hoga .._

_She spent almost the whole night in reading it and she slept in that position only the next day she woke up and was shocked to see abhijeet sitting next to her she quickly gets up and said _

_Abhijeet tum aise mere samne matlab kahan se aa gaye _

_Abhi : mai tho yahin tha shuru se _

_Tarika :matlab tum sach mai yahan nahi ho _

_Abhi : han mai hoon mere har ek word mai hoon jo tumne kal padha tha bas fark itna hai mai tumhari immagination se nikal kar aaya hoon you can consider me your friend _

_Tarika :ok friends .._

_Abhijeet :vaise batao kya problem hai tum itni dukhi kyo ho _

_Tarika :kisne kaha mai dukhi hoon iam perfectly all right _

_Abhijeet :tumhe pata hai na ki mai saath mai ek speaker hoon logo ko motivate karna mera man pasand kaam hai tum mujhse nahi chupa sakti _

_Tarika : hai ek past jisko mai piche chodna chati hoon aur aage badhna chahti hoon lekin _

_Abhijeet :samajh gaya tho tum apne sapne par kaam karo _

_Tarika :matlab mai kuch samjhi nahi _

_Abhijeet :tum ek model banna chahti thi tho ab kyo nahi agar usne tumhe apne sapno ke liye choda tho tum bhi apne sapne pure karo aise ki baad mai usse regret ho ki usne tumhe kyo choda .._

_Tarika :haan tum thik keh rahe ho vaise manna padega tum sach mai logo ko motivate karte ho .._

_Abhijeet : thik hai tho phir shuru ho jate hai .._

_Tarika started working on herself and when ever she loses her confidence she imagines abhieet as if he is saying don't loose hope move on .._

_After 3 months _

_Abhijeet :tarika soch kya rahi ho just click the button and send it .._

_Tarika :nahi abhijeet mai nahi bhej sakti agar unn logo ko meri picture pasand nahi aayi tho _

_Abhijeet :tarika tumne 3 mahine bohot mehnat kari hai ab piche mat hato _

_She noded and pressed the button and she exclaimed in joy "yes i send it i send it thank you ao much abhijeet " _

_Next day .._

_Tarika :abhijeet tum kahan ho plz mere samne aao mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai _

_Abhijeet : shoot ke liye bulaya hai na _

_Tarika :tumhe kaise pata chala _

_Abhijeet :shayad kyoki mai tumhari soch hoon _

_Tarika :ho sakta hai abhi 3 baje shoot hai chale _

_Abhijeet :after you .._

_They were moving when suddenly jai poped in front of tarika , _

_Jai : Tarika plz mujhe maff kar do mujhe ab samajh aaya ki maine tumhare saath galat kiya i should have not done this plz meri life mai vapis aa jao pata hai aaj mera pehla concert hai tum chalo gi na_

_Tarika was not sure she looked at abhijeet but he didn't answer just smiled _

_Jai :kya soch rahi ho aur idhar udhar kya dekh rahi ho chalo na (ofcourse jai is not able to see abhi as he was tarika's immagination not his )_

_Tarika :nahi kuch nahi _

_Jai :tho chalo na kya soch rahi ho _

_And he held her hands and took her with him after sometimes jai was on the stage performing guitar_

_And tarika was standing among the audience she looks here and their she thought of abhi but he didn't appeared to her she turned back and move outside when she was out she saw abhi and came to him .._

_Tarika :tumne mujhe roka kyo nahi _

_Abhi: mai kyo roku tumhari life aur tumhara decision isme mai tho sirf tumhe direction dikha sakta hoon par uspe chalna tumhara kaam hai _

_Tarika :tum sahi keh rahe ho mai bina soche samjhe phor se wahi galti kar rahi thi aur khair chodo shoot par chalte hai _

_After the shoot _

_Tarika :Abhi mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai _

_Abhi :tarika tension mat lo kuch dino mai you will be on top aur tumhara chera wahan hoga (pointing towards the hordings)_

_After 2 month_

_Place was fully decorated it was looking as if their was going some event a car came and stoped a beautiful girl was inside it she placed the diary on the seat which she was holding because she has to step out of the car and she came out wearing a purple gown and the diary fall on the ground but she was unaware of that she walk some steps on the red carpet she saw jai among the public who had came to see her as now Tarika is a star celeb ..but suddenly she reminded of the diary which she has forgoten in car according to her she quickly turned back but the car had left she feels as if may be it's right that she is on top but she has lost everything no matter it was not real but for her she has fallen for abhi though she didn't even meet him once she found his diary and read it and began imagineing him she without bothering about the event left from their running searching for the car when she moved a man came and saw something droped on the ground he went near it and picked it up _

_Here Tarika was very sad that she has lost the diary when some one called her from behind " Excuse me " she turned and was shocked to see the person _

_Tarika :tum .._

_Person : yeh event par apki diary gir gayi thi so wahi lotane ko aaya tha _

_Tarika :Thanks _

_Person : vaise mere pass bhi aise he ek diary thi par vo pata nahi kahan chali gayi any ways i am Abhijeet _

_Tarika : mera naam .._

_Abhi : tarika pata hai apko. Kon nahi janta (he smiled )_

_Tarika also smiled and they both return back to the event. Together and may be they have spend their lives together as well .._

* * *

**A/N-so how was it i know bohot he simple tha but kabhi kabhi simple stories bhi aachi hoti hai sorry for the mistakes if any and i will not take the full credit i have taken the idea from a video clip but i also have made some changes as per my conditions ..**

**Thankyou **

**Bye..**


End file.
